


Abnormal affair

by Michol



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michol/pseuds/Michol
Summary: An Omen (top)x Cypher (bot) roleplay writting with a friend called @PoofyDragon on twitter.(OCs ahead)The story is about Cypher being one of the most dangerous criminals that owns a Mafia club to destroy Kingdom completly from it's existence as he kidnaps workers to tinker with them and radiante. Now Omen searchs one of his co-workers due to being missing for hours and finds out he is being hurt by someone,deciding to follow them until the figure enters inside a decent small house.
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before the story starts,I want to clarify this is an RP made by me (Omen) and my friend @PoofyDragon on twitter (Cypher). We've added our OCs on this story too,but these will get edited and act like common NPCs from a story. The story is set on Mafia stuff,Cypher being the leader from it. Cypher has a very sadistic,masochist and brat personality and Omen is also sadistic and aggressive.
> 
> Also this is a +18 writting,contains gore and sexual themes as well (BDSM). Omen (top)x Cypher (bot)
> 
> OCs  
> Mish: https://sta.sh/01exurns40uv  
> Asnan: https://sta.sh/020ppmybnxi

Everyone on Kingdom who were in charge with the failed radiant called Asnan were worried about him not coming back inside the headquarters. Did they really had to give him a partner? Seems like they will start doing it for the next missions, these people doesn't want him to get lost again.

Outside was past midnight, excessively dangerous if the beast is caught by those thugs or else that dangerous mafia relating with cameras. These gets hard to destroy each day and many workers were lost when they were assigned to go and get information about that powerful but hidden mafia, seems like you get a step inside and instantly get killed by a mysterious object.

Then Omen comes when he is called for a mission, which is to search Asnan and bring him back to the building alive or dead since scientists were working in reviving corpses with radianite. Such an easy task, he thinks.

Everything started to get darker in the room, the wraith teleported away from there and went outside in the streets having to search such a creature who can defend himself from danger.

While walking for long 30 minutes trying to search Maul, something caught his attention. Such a weird shadow moving constantly while trying to get off from someone, could it be? He teleports behind a wall to listen at everything, wanting to know what's going on exactly.

Those grumbles were familiar...

The Moroccan was out to kill. Out to find another victim. He had no one to ‘play’ with. Anyone who came in contact with the man practically died. They didn't last long in the hands of the informant. He tried to make them last, but he didn't want to waste too much of his energy on just that. He killed them slowly and painfully. Deep and slow gashes into the body. Oh, how he loved to hear them scream. Of course, he would only do this to his enemies. Kingdom happened to be one of them. Kingdom needed to die.

The man dressed in his usual attire. His white coat, technology filled hat and the mask he was best known for. Anyone could see those bright and glowing lenses in the dark. They were always watching from afar. A predator, some would say.

The one he had found was troubling to him. It was a beast with enhanced senses. It was no wonder why the thing turned around so quickly. The man had to wrestle and fight a little with them. His movements were fast, indeed, but not fast enough. He could read them clearly. The beast was being so loud with its growls and roars. He needed to be fast with him before he woke anyone. It didn't take him long to put him out by the bullet to the head. Asnan’s mask-like head cracked in an instant and the beast’s body was stunned momentarily. He had seen this monster a few times on the street before. He could take a lot from what he had seen.

Cypher placed his gun back to where it was before dragging Maul towards where his main working place was it. Good thing it wasn't too far. It was heavy. The Moroccan soon arrived at his place and restrained the experiment as soon as he could. He stepped back to look at the barley conscious creature, looking at what he saw as an empty canvas.

The bullet within the creature’s head was slowly being pushed out of the head, the thick radianite oozing out as it did.

The sounds that thing was doing were obviously from Asnan,everyone could recognize these unique growls the beast does. Omen wanted to come out from his spot,but the bullet sound made him doubt as he just peeked from the wall and sees how someone tries to get the beast inside a small house.

How is he supposed to bring that big thing in a place like that? No. That couldn't be a small house. It's a bait,pretty sure his place is in the underground,like all rebels does. Omen knows enough about this kind of people due to his missions,he wasn't allowed to kill them since information about the rebel base is important to stop them all.

The wraith decided to teleport near the small looking house as he looks how the place has cameras all around the street,like someone is watching from inside. Everything looked scary enough for a normal person who doesn't work on Kingdom,he has to get inside without getting watched by this person.

He heard about a dangerous mafia person who has the city behind his eyes,he could watch everything with these little camera technology and tried to steal radianite with his people. Some died in hands of Kingdom,but only one remains with the leader and always success in their robbery. Weird looking hands managed to destroy the cameras inside the headquarters,its impossible to see who they look like.

Shadow wants to get inside and take information about what this place is it exactly,might be that scary mafia that they all talk about. A hand places on his own arm and scratches it to get a shadow orb,throwing it in a range where all the cameras could get blinded by it,then quickly gets inside by using another teleport.

Someone sitting behind of the camera's screens was waiting for the leader to come with more radianite than she stole from the building. Her hands were holding a big portfolio with a lot of radianite rocks inside,seems like the mission from the entity was a success. But didn't took an eye for the camera's screens being blinded by something dark. The face expression its not seeing due to her mask but showed disgust when she saw Cypher bringing a big beast inside. Why would he bring something like that? It looks dead in her eyes.

"What's with that corpse?"

“Corpse? This thing is very much alive...Just a little dead at the moment.”

Cypher looked over to Mish for a moment before looking back at his victim. He trusted his assistant to make sure no one could get to where they were. It was easy to watch the cameras, at least he thought it was. She needed to watch all the views of the cameras around the city. There were dozens of them and he depended on Mish to do that task for him. So far, she has not messed up yet. At least, to his knowing.

It was breathing quickly and heavy as it was slowly recovering from that bullet. The Moroccan pulled the single bullet out of the monster’s head that so generously had pushed out. He looked through the hole in his head and saw his prized liquid.Perfect. Just what he needed. Should he torture the experiment or should he extract that blue liquid out of it? He stared at

the discolored individual for a short moment before smiling underneath his mask. Radianite later, he’ll have his fun for now.

The sadistic informant pulled a knife from his coat and held the creature’s head. He pressed the knife into Maul’s neck and dragged it down his body and stopped midway of his torso with a low chuckle. He wondered what would happen if he drained him of all his blood.

Asnan felt an unbearable pain in his head. He was dizzy and stunned by his movements. He couldn't move a single muscle. It was a familiar feeling. He felt weak from the restraints that kept him down. His ‘powers’ of inhuman strength was gone. It seemed like this man had invented and made it himself. Kingdom didn't have this type of technology.

He felt like he was just a soul in a near empty shell. He could only see the blurred figure of a man in white and a hat in front of him. Though, he could see those blue glowing orbs clearly, watching. The beast was only able to make a small whine that sounded like a hurt dog. Who was he?

Mish doubts at Cypher's words first. Did this man lose his mind already? It was expected. She stands up and leaves the portfolio on the seat,going towards them as her eyes focus on Asnan to check every single detail on him until she discovered something,the Kingdom logo.

Her mask gets removed while showing that disgusted expression. Another one of these Kingdom workers that enters inside this place,but this one is a radiant,they used to send humans that ported many radianite weapons. Of course all of them died in hands of the mafia members who some passed away by Kingdom hands.

"I don't think this one has radianite inside. But you look crazy for the liquidfied stone."

The beast doesn't look human anyways. In her eyes,it looked like a deformed Kingdom pet,even the sounds were from an animal in specific. The informant really has a good eye for his victims and the entity is amazed about that.

Omen looked in all the place is filled with the same cameras from outside,this man really loves to have everything on his sight,such an annoying and dangerous person he is.

He would have to walk with care,any single error would spot his presence on the cameras. Good thing the wraith can teleport instead of using his legs,or else he'll be loud and they would listen.

Teleporting near the sounds of a talk,the shadow hides behind another wall and tries to hear them. The whine sounds tensed him a little knowing he can't do anything to save Asnan from this place or else both would end up dead and the whole facility would also die without their best workers.

“Why are you making that face?”

He noticed the girl make that disgusted look of hers. He hated how she doubted him.

“No, no. It’s in there all right.”

Cypher glared at Mish.

“It's what's keeping him alive and strong.”

The Moroccan was lucky enough to spot this poor, lost dog. Right when he needed it too. He used a finger to wipe at the radianite that was oozing out of the creature’s forehead with a small hum.

“This is radianite, is it not?”

He looked at the liquid on his finger before wiping it against the beast’s skin.

The failed experiment kept making this annoying dog whining sound. He couldn't stand it. Cypher shoved the knife into the side of the monster’s neck in an attempt to make it stop, but it only worsened, obviously. Asnan let out a scream that belonged to a grown man. It was even a little disturbing. A man’s scream coming from an animalistic being. Just what was this thing? A dog, a human, what else? He’ll find out sooner or later.

The informant stepped back to look at the pained animal with a delighted hum before walking off to check on the cameras since Mish wasn't there to do it. So far, he didn't see much happening, but he did spot a dark figure in one of his cameras near where they were at.

“Mish, come here.”

He called out to her. He froze the camera so that it stayed on that still image and leaned onto the table. He tapped his fingers against the table in irritation. Even his voice was showing how enraged he was.

Asnan on the other hand, was suffering. It felt like he should have died with that knife in his neck, but he didn't. How was he still awake? He just wanted to either die already or be let out. There was just so much pain. He couldn't keep quiet. It burned and the blade in his throat made it hard to breathe. He hated it. Why did the radianite have to keep him alive like this? Of course, he wasn't aware that radianite was the thing keeping him alive, making him go through this nightmare. He didn't even know what it was.

Mish doesn't reply at his question,she just comes back to her normal cold expression and rolls eyes as a response. This man is really insane for radianite,starting to remind him from an old known person while hearing the man's words.

"I'm surprised how you can detect radianite quickly. Unless you improved your lenses to have X-ray vision,pfft."

The entity tries to not laugh,it was annoying to hear Asnan's sounds from close since it hurted her ears a little,but Cypher was just doing it worse as she walks a few steps away from them.

He was right,the thing on the beast's blood is radianite. She just nods at his question as she crosses her arms. What is this creature fused with? Everything on him was weird,even that screan was scary and rare at the same time,much better not get deeper into it.

The girl heard the informant's call as she quickly goes after him,looking at the zoomed out screen from one of the cameras. How did that thing entered in the first place if when Mish was looking at the cameras no one was inside? Her mind is filled with questions as she keeps that cold expression.

"I never saw that thing coming inside. I've been watching the screens until you came back."

She says.

Omen shivered more while hearing Asnan's whines as he tries to not make any sound or else he'll be spotted easily. Waiting for the best moment to come out and take out Maul with the teleports.

He approached they were distracted,teleporting in a side from Asnan. The poor thing is badly injured and needs assistance. The wraith does a silence signal as he tries to remove the knife from his neck quickly. Now the metallic blood smell is so strong and unbelievable. Omen holds him tight wanting to teleport outside,but the smell was distracting him enough to not cast the teleport.

“I know it when I see it.”

The informant had been seeking out for radianite whenever he could. Sometimes he would even break in Kingdom just to get his hands on some when he had a plan for it. An enhancement for his devices.

“Well, it seems like you missed this one, hm?”

He tapped the figure on the screen, then roughly grabbed the girl’s face with his other hand with a growl. The Moroccan’s hand snaked around to the back of her head then slammed her head harshly against the table without having any care for her. He was furious and anyone can see that.

“There is no room for mistakes here.”

The man whispered into her ear and his grip tightened.

“I have no use for you if you can’t get it right.”

Cypher growled and pulled her head up slightly from the table to slit her throat with his knife. The man had plenty of knives hidden within his coat since he would lose most. He tossed her on the floor and glared down at her before his attention went back to the Kingdom creature he had brought back.

Mish didn't care about the cameras screen after all as it was obvious the reason why she didn't look up at them. Also being distracted with the radianite stones portfolio. She didn't expect someone to come, but knows what Cypher would do to her.

The entity released some drown groans due to the pain after the head slam as she also shows an anger expression at him just because she didn't look up at them. Some blood started to come out from her head, the same smell as Asnan's blood but the color was red, she also has radianite on her insides.

"Hope you rot in hell. Asshole."

She tried to fight back but couldn't do too much feeling the knife passing through her neck as a loud groan escaped from mouth. The pain was too much as the bleeding was uncontrollable. While getting on the floor, the girl started to hallucinate due to the big blood loss, slowly dying with a lot of pain.

Now that he thought about it, he would use Mish’s radianite for his own projects. How convenient. Though, the girl’s last dying words made him laugh. How pathetic. Go to hell? He was looking forward to that. He knew he couldn't his fate of what was, ‘hell’. He should finish with this other Kingdom as fast as possible. He wanted to get back to work.

A grumble came from Cypher as he made his way back to where he had left off. He placed his bloodied knife back to where it belonged, switching it out for his gun. The informant only assumed that that figure he had seen on the cameras was here.

He stood by the doorway of the room with narrowed eyes, looking at the darkened intruder. He looked like the one he had seen in the cameras. It was obvious this one belonged to Kingdom as well. He didn't need to look closely.

“Here for your friend?”

Cypher growled as he cocked his gun as he pointed it towards the harbinger.

Part of him was relieved that his abductor had left, along with his supposed friend. He was free from more pain, just for now. The beast could sense someone else coming, but who? Another of that man’s friends? His eyes landed on a dark figure that had bright blue slits at what it seems to be eyes. Who was he? Did he work for Kingdom too? He wasn't familiar with this one. Though, he did forget who he had worked with in the past.

Asnan tried to stay quiet as the other had signaled him to do, but he quickly failed that instruction when he pulled on the knife stuck in him. He let out a sharp cry of pain and tried to move away from the source of pain.

Omen tried to teleport again quickly when Cypher was distracted with the other as he couldn't believe how rude he is with his own workers, reminding about Kingdom and both has many common things.

The wraith covers Asnan's mouth to not make another sound as he hears the informant's voice speaking to him. There wasn't too much things to do and hopes the best for the beast, standing up from his spot and stares at the man. The three slits moved weirdly at the man, not showing a single expression.

"Why do you mind?"

The harbinger darkened the whole room with his shadows as he teleports away from Cypher's sight, teleporting behind him and grabs the arm that holds his gun.

"Boo."

The thing beside the beast he had caught was surely unusual. He could say he was as unusual as Asnan. He tilted his head to the side with a short chuckle.

“Because he’s mine now. Get your hands off.”

Cypher growled. It was as if Asnan was his to begin with.

What caught the Moroccan off was the sudden disappearance of the man and the darkening of the room. Where did he go? “What the hell?” He mumbled as he looked around the room in confusion. He looked lost at first. He didn't know where to look. Everything was just black. It was like he was blinded.

In a few moments, he felt a presence behind him, but before he could react, the shadow figure had already gotten a hold of him. Cypher inhaled sharply at his grasp and looked behind him with another growl.

“So you’re one of them too?”

He purred with a dark chuckle. More for him. That’s if he was easy to kill.

Asnan’s pained cries were muffled within Omen’s hand that was covering his mouth. The beast was slowly dying. He was losing too much blood. The radianite inside of him was trying to recover from the rapid loss. If too much of the radianite was used up, he would die and it was happening.

Maul’s eyes averted from the figure beside him and towards the white coated man with fear. Omen could stop this man, right? And save him from this horror.

"You can't own things without their permission."

Omen replied coldly, forcing Cypher's arm behind his back while tightening the grip of it. He wanted to make the other release the gun but seems to not cooperate with his actions, using his knee to kick the informant's back and makes him fall on the floor.

"There's no need to reply.

I heard you are that dangerous mafia guy...they are so wrong, look how weak you are."

The wraith looked at Cypher as a last time and goes back to Asnan, thinking that he actually defeated the man while its not true, but the health of his partner is first. He wasn't carrying any guns since the harbing doesn't see then necessary for someone like this mafia informant.

Places his hand on the beast's neck to cover wounds as he looks on his front room, where the cameras are, at the other person. It was clearly seen she already passed away and released a stronger metallic smell, something that only the radiants could detect how strong it is.

Right when he was about to say a word, his arm was forced behind him in a rather painful manner. He tried his best to hold onto his gun, but he dropped it when he was kicked onto the floor with a grunt. The Moroccan looked up to Omen who had walked off to his Kingdom beast.

“At least I'm not a monster,”

he growled, referring to his inhuman appearance. He didn't even have anything that resembled closely to a human, just his body. A body of a man. Cypher was just a mere human and the other was a radiant he had never seen before. A much more powerful one, he would say. Even his figure was bigger than him. He knew he was practically powerless, but he didn't want to accept it. Only the weak admitted they were weak, and he was not that.

The Moroccan didn't waste time and quickly got back up to his feet to charge at Omen.

“I don't need someone to tell me that they belong to me!”

The man roared as he tackled him to the floor.

Asnan looked at the blank floor as the harbinger held onto his wound. He was slowly losing his consciousness, his life by the second.

Omen tried to help his partner with his hands as he felt the tackle coming from Cypher, falling onto the ground and hands off from Asnan. His middle slit started to get bigger, which means he is angry with the other as his sight goes towards the beast for last time.

"Stay together."

The harbinger quickly turns back to look at the informant with that weird angry sight and sits onto the floor, grabbing both of Cypher's wrists as he tightens them.

"You never learn, don’t you?"

With these words, the wraith stands up with the other as his face comes closer to the Moroccan, unmasking himself. He shows a scary enough face that Kingdom made to him during the experiment.

**"Do you see under my hood, Cypher? Does it scare you?"**

The shadow knew the <name> of this man since Kingdom workers used to talk a lot about him for spying missions while they were all failed. It was hard to get inside this place since cameras are all around, including outside. They can only be attacked with guns, but that could be obvious. If Asnan dies in front of Omen, then Cypher has to deal with serious problems with this monster.

The informant was trying to waste his time. He was waiting for the beast to die. He knew he was close to it. Cypher assumed that if he died, Omen would leave, but of course, he wouldn't let him take the body with him.

A short growl came from the man when the wraith grabbed onto his wrists tightly and tried to force his way out of his grasp, but he stopped when he heard his name. How did he know his name? He has not told him, has he? No, he didn't. Though he wasn't aware he was widely spoken of within Kingdom grounds. After all, he did terrorize several of Kingdom’s men.

”I’m not scared of you. I’ve seen worse.”

Cypher neared his face towards the other as he spoke. He had been working against Kingdom for quite a while and had seen things he did not wish to see.

His eyes moved to the beast when the individual suddenly their cries were faint and their body went limp. “It seems like your friend has run out of time.” His eyes went back to the harbinger and chuckled darkly. “Now you can run off to where you came from! You have no reason to be here anymore, do you?”

The beast paid no attention to them. He started to see hallucinations of colors and figures he had never seen before. Or what he thought he hadn't seen. His body was failing and becoming weaker than it already was. Radianite remained in him, but less than he had originally arrived with. In a few and short moments, Asnan fell victim to the internal darkness and his body suddenly went limp, announcing his death to who could see. At least, his suffering was over.

It was late, Omen could do nothing for Asnan as he feels sorry for the beast to pass away like that. Kingdom would also blame him for his death, but got used to get blamed at all the things he does during missions. This will affect him a lot and feels guilty for the first time, now Cypher has to pay for that.

"Who said the main reason is because of him? You're wrong."

Mask covers his face as he ignores his other words, the harbinger doesn't care anymore if the other is afraid of him or not. Now, he has to pay for the death of his partner in a painful way.

Hands shows sharp claws as he grabs the informant's coat and rips it away from his body in an aggressive way, wanting to make sure he won’t pull out another knife. Then tackles him, making both fall on the floor.

Funny thing is that he cannot kill Cypher yet. He has orders of not killing this criminal since Kingdom needs him with them, maybe the shadow can have a bit of fun. A break he would say. One if his hands grabs both of the man's wrists, lifting them up on his head, analyzing the Moroccan's figure curious.

"Sadly I can't kill you right now, lucky fool **you** are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the story starts,I want to clarify this is an RP made by me (Omen) and my friend @PoofyDragon on twitter (Cypher). We've added our OCs on this story too,but these will get edited and act like common NPCs from a story. The story is set on Mafia stuff,Cypher being the leader from it. Cypher has a very sadistic,masochist and brat personality and Omen is also sadistic and aggressive.
> 
> Also this is a +18 writting,contains gore and sexual themes as well (BDSM). Omen (top)x Cypher (bot)
> 
> Omen top headcanon: https://twitter.com/ArandanoEdgy/status/1347301375043112963/photo/1
> 
> OCs  
> Mish: https://sta.sh/01exurns40uv  
> Asnan: https://sta.sh/020ppmybnxi

Cypher didn't feel bad for the beast’s death. He didn't feel any sympathy for any of the deaths he had caused. He felt it was fair. A powerful radiant dying in the hands of a mere human. All radiants who would die by his hands deserved death. They were too weak for this world. 

“What?” 

The man sounded angry and confused. What would the other reason be for him to stay? Kill him? What surprised him was the sudden action coming from the other. The man let out a short gasp when he ripped him of his coat with his sharpened claws. He never realized he had those until now. The wraith was starting to admittedly scare him. 

“What the hell are you going to do to me?!” 

He roared and wriggled under him. The Moroccan’s breaths quickened as he was pinned down against the floor with endless thoughts going through his head. Was he going to torture him or was he going to be captured? Neither was ideal for the man.   
What he wore underneath his coat was a somewhat loosened black long sleeved shirt. He wasn't a fan of wearing layers and layers of clothing. Its not like he expected to be in this position. Cypher’s body was more on the leaner side, but he definitely wasn't thin to the bone.  
Being unable to get from the harbinger’s grasp made him feel weak. He wouldn't even budge with his worthless attempts.

"A revenge. The same thing these two people died in your hands.

You're a lucky informant because I am not allowed to kill you,but both of us will have a lot of fun.

Did I say you have a nice body build?"

Omen used his other hand to grab one of the knifes in that ripped coat. He enjoys how Cypher started to struggle with his body,he was just making everything much better in the point of view of the wraith.  
The knife passed from the informant's abdomen and stopped at his chest,making a short cut on it. The cloth broke as it made a small wound that started to bleed,he deserves it after all. Then knife moves against the other's cheek,rubbing it against his mask.

"Shall we discover who is the man behind the slaughter?"

The harbinger started to enjoy this,seeing how the Moroccan was behind his body showing weakness,its fun indeed. But maybe he needs to do it quickly or else Kingdom will come and interrupt his fun. They have both of the radiants tracked.

“You don’t even know one of them!” 

The man spat and struggled even more at the mention of revenge. Even though he knew he couldn’t kill him, he felt like he would do worse than just killing him. Yet, the Moroccan froze in place at the comment of his body. It left him staring at the man, speechless. He didn’t know how to respond to that.   
The eyes of the informant watched the harbinger reach for his ripped up coat just to pull out his bloodied knife. His body tensed up and stayed very still for the other. He could feel the cold blade on the other side of the thin cloth and shivered at the feeling. Cypher watched the sharp blade cut through his shirt and his skin. He winced at the feeling of the cut, though it was hard to see through his mask. It left a burning and piercing feeling behind, but could feel the cold against his now revealed skin more than the small wound.   
A low growl came from the man as he glared up at Omen. The fresh blood of the girl was still on the knife and had smeared onto Cypher’s mask at the rubbing. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 

He had a policy for himself to not reveal his true face nor his real identity to anyone. A promise he had made to himself. He liked to remain anonymous. It gave him the feeling of power to be able to do anything without punishment.

Omen ignores Cypher's words,if he doesn't allow him remove the mask then something worse will happen. He keeps using his mask to clean the knife from previous blood,maybe this would piss him off and will love to see this weak informant angry again.

"Care with your language and save it for later,you'll thank me later."

Shadow uses the knife to place it inside the cut he made on his shirt and makes it bigger,reaviling most of the chest area. Should he tease the Moroccan more? Yes. The fun doesn't begin yet,he doesn't want to do it fast because Kingdom men will come. Maybe he can try and block their sight whenever they want to enter.  
The harbinger is tired of holding both of Cypher's wrists as he has something in mind,leaving the knife on a side as he uses his claws to break one of the arm's bandages.

"Kingdom has not treat me good as I tried to attack them back,but I end up getting jailed with more pain than this beast. Let's make a deal.

I'll start to work with you and revive all the dead radiants from this place,if we do this all days at past midnight,like now."

Quickly the man's wrists are free for a few moments went everything went dark again due to Omen's shadows as the bandages from his arms goes towards the other and wrapping around all his whole body,tightening the ones from his wrist.  
After the shadow disappears,the wraith could see how Cypher's pose is the same but only has his dirty bandages all wrapped. No more holding this annoying criminal.

"So,deal?"

Cypher moved his head away from the knife, but it only got closer to him the more he backed off. It was irritating him. He hated it when his mask got all dirty, especially with blood. He especially hated the blood of the dead. It was as if they were still here. 

“Fuck off. I’ll talk however I want,” 

the man scowled underneath his mask. He was quite a rebellious one. He’ll do anything against what he was told. He is not someone who would listen to orders. 

“Sick bastard.” 

The Moroccan let out a small groan when the shadow cut more into his shirt and skin. He squirmed under the feeling of the cold blade, becoming a bit frustrated. Frustrated with the fact that he was just letting the man do this to him and could do nothing but watch.   
Though, his ‘deal’ caught his words. Then he felt his wrists being released and the room grew dark again just like before. The informant tried to bring his hands back to his sides, but something was quickly wrapped around his wrists. He felt the cloth tighten around his wrists as the material snaked around his body. Cypher helplessly wriggled at a desperate attempt to get them off and only stopped to look at Omen. 

“Fine,deal! Happy?”

He’ll give it a try, maybe have a little ‘fun’ just as he said. But he didn't know what his definition of fun was. Though, a small bit of him enjoyed this already.

"You can use that language of yours during the last part of this torture,I wont be nice with you after the mess you've made in the past."

Omen stared at the man doing that pose as the slit from the middle lowered like the side ones,giving a glare like he was curious about this pose. The weakness from this man is already turning him on,holding one of his arms just to force the other to seat in an aggressive way.  
The harbinger nodded at the man's question. He is happy that doesn't have to work for Kingdom anymore as maybe this man can help him to remove the tracker away from his body since he looks like an engineer. Goes closer to the other as part of his shadow mask shows a sharp looking mouth.

"No wonder brats like you loves hiding their appearances, because I'll mark you in all your body until I feel like."

A long blueish tongue comes out from his sharp mouth as it starts to lick all the Moroccan's mask as if he liked the taste of it, all to make him angry. One of shadow's claws goes towards the man's chest and does a long scratch near his nipple,staring directly at him wanting to see a reaction.

“I didn't make any mess. I’m the one cleaning everything up of you filthy bastards.” 

He lashed out, glaring back at his graphic face. Every time he looked at his eye slits move, it made him wonder. He couldn't read that body language. It was foreign to him. He wished he could. Cypher grunted when he was roughly grabbed by the arm to forcibly sit him up.   
Cypher tried to move away from that tongue of his with a growl. He hated it. He could feel the pressure and the tongue gliding against his mask. How animalistic. Good thing he couldn't feel that possible slimy saliva. 

“Are all you fucking radiants fused with animals? Disgusting.” 

The man quickly recoiled from the scratch of his claws instinctively. It was cold, yet warming, but too close to that spot. It made him send waves of frigid coldness down his body. It was an unpleasant feeling. He quickly composed of himself and straightened his back, glaring at the other.   
His hands were bound together, yes, but he had to use them as one. The Moroccan grabbed the edge of his purple hood and pulled the wraith as close as he could to him, forcing him to stop licking. 

“I wish I can rip out that vile tongue of yours.”

Omen didn't wanted to reply at his words. It was obvious he made all this mess by leaving the bleeding corpses on the floor. So bad at lying Cypher is,like the brat he is.

"I wish I could shut your mouth,but you'll start getting more annoying if I remove that fucking mask you use to hide your real asshole face you got."

The harbinger felt his hood being pulled by the other,releasing an angry growl towards the informant. Was he stopping him or just challenging him? Maybe he should do it a lick more and start with the fun by just placing his tongue in one of the mask's lenses.

"If you don't want it,then I'll make it feel it more somewhere else."

One of the wraith's arms went towards the Moroccan's pants as he tries his best to slide it down with one hand,it was kinda hard. The claws disappeared from Omen's hands as he starts to lick the other hand's finger,two of them,showing how slimy his saliva was.

"You can use that language of yours right now,I've been waiting for so long."

“Bold enough for you to say such a thing. You’re the only fucking asshole in here.”

The Moroccan held his hood tightly and only pushed him back slightly when he felt his tongue upon his mask again. 

“Mm!” 

The man scowled at the lick of his lens. 

“You’re a fucking animal.” 

Cypher was revolted by that tongue he had. Half of his vision was blurred by his saliva and he couldn't just use his metallic fingers to wipe it off. He was afraid he'd scratch it. It was a fragile, yet effective thing. Practically anything could scratch it and it was annoying. How troublesome. 

The informant grumbled a few words under his breath as the shadow started to take off his pants, which surprisingly, he didn't resist against. Cypher then watched the other lick at his fingers, to which he cringed at. Good thing he couldn't feel it, not like he wanted to. It looked disgusting. So slimy. He could already see some of it drip down his fingers. 

“What? You like it when I fucking talk like this? Fucking dog.” 

He darkly chuckled.

"The only thing you can say is fuck,right? Pfft."

Omen chuckled,its funny to see how weak Cypher is and only repeats the same word over and over. The fun started for him now that the other is under his control.

"Thank you. And yes,it turns me on honestly."

The harbinger fools around with the informant again. He enjoyed to see how the other complains the whole time about how horrorific the wraith looks,he got used to these nice words since the experiment failed on him. With his free hand,starts to lick two of his own fingers,making it sure to be wet enough for the Moroccan.

"If I were you,relax,or else it'll hurt."

A lie, shadow placed the two fingers inside Cypher's entrace abruptly as he makes them stay still. Waiting for the best since more swears will come out from the other,which means more fun for Omen.

“And? I enjoy saying fuck. It’s a fun word.” 

Cypher half chuckled. 

"Oh?" 

He didn't know anyone could be into that, yet he wanted to go against what he liked. It was hard. It was part of his language. 

“Wh-Fuck!” 

The man cried out in pain as he felt those fingers abruptly entered him. He wasn't used to this, neither has he done this type of activity before. However, he should have expected it. Omen had warned him after all.   
His body instinctively tried to move away from the thing causing the pain, which was the shadow figure. It acted on pain and pain was all he felt. He even tried to kick at the harbinger. It hurt a lot more than those cuts he made on him.   
He fell onto his back just from the sheer pain he felt with a small arch to his back. 

“Y-you're such a cunt.” 

The Moroccan groaned. He wished he had something proper to grab onto for the pain, but instead he just grabbed onto the edge of his ripped shirt.

"It's funny like you,no wonder you say too much that fun word."

Omen's fingers stayed still inside without doing a single move,he loved to hear the sounds this weak man does. Sadly the size of his fingers are nothing compared to his member,atleast he could make Cypher get used to it since like their deal says,they have to do it once a day.

"Thank you for the kind words. I'm also being kind with you. If I wanted,I could rip your ass apart and let your boneless legs useless for days."

His other hand slides more the other's pants so the harbinger's arm has more access to move. Everything seemed to work as his slits moved to look at the informant's back side,a bit of his saliva started to drip from the entrance.

"Do you think I can make you feel worse if I use my vile radiant tongue to lube you instead of my fingers?"

Shadow knew the Moroccan disliked a lot his tongue and he would go against,he was doing a kind torture towards the other. Will he love his tongue than dislike it than before? Omen has to find it out.

“Tsk, I'm hearing nonsense. That's not possible.” 

The Moroccan growled. He didn't think that someone’s legs would become the feeling of having no bones or anything close to that. He saw it as a joke of an exaggeration. Cypher never really had it happen to him or seen it happen to anyone else yet. He’ll believe it when he sees it.   
The informant was starting to grow a little irritated. His supposed ‘insults’ towards the other was being thanked to and turned into ‘compliments’. It was like it was near impossible to anger the other with words.   
The informant glared towards the other at the mention of his tongue. 

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare! Don’t put that nasty thing in me.” 

He hated that tongue of his and it seemed like the harbinger knew.. Cypher hated it when it was near him, let alone inside of him. It was coated with that slimy saliva and it looked poisonous to the eye, being as blue as it is. Technically, it would be better for him. It was naturally wet and assumed to be softer than his rough fingers.

"Shut up,you talk too much! Less talk,more dirty sounds from your bratty mouth."

Omen started to get annoyed with Cypher's voice,he wanted to hear him moan than talking like a dog toy while being pressed. He'll do something to shut his mouth. Quickly pulling out his fingers.

"You'll be safe like this. For the future,you'll be a fan of my tongue~"

Both of his hands grabs the informant's legs while standing up and he could see how the other is hanging due to Omen being taller than Cypher. His own arms hugs the legs towards the man's chest as he spreads them a little for a better access. Tongue comes out as it starts to lick the entrance of him like a tease.

"I don't want to alarm you,but my saliva is detected to be a good poison for humans. And my tongue is radiactive enough to kill one from a lick."

Shadow is lying,just wanted to see the Moroccan's reaction at his words as he quickly slides his tongue on the other's insides.

“Tsk, tsk, so crude.” 

Cypher purred in response to his rather harsh words. 

“I doubt that.”

He despised his tongue and always will. The man grunted when his legs were grabbed by the other, lifting him up as if he was nothing. He shivered and twitched a little at the licking. 

“Then don’t put that in me, you fucking psychopath!” 

The man hissed, partly trusting in what he was saying. It would make sense if it was.   
The Moroccan gasped when he felt that slimy tongue inside of him. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as he expected it to. His body twisted and turned to the pleasurable feeling he felt. He held back the noises that threatened to come through at first, mostly out of embarrassment. Cypher supposedly hated his tongue and he refused to let him know he was enjoying that tongue inside of him. Though, one moan managed to escape from him. A soft and a low one.

As expected,he complained like always,Omen enjoyed it. His nails claws in Cypher's skin as they leave scratches at the point these bleed a little. Atleast the blood smell from humans is much better compared to a radiant,the metallic smell is less and it doesn't affect him at all.  
The harbinger's tongue grew a little longer while trying to reach the other's point,twisting it around the walls as he tries to find it. He could hear the man's moan that teased the radiant more than before,wanting more of these to come out from his mouth.  
All of the informant's skin from the backside is filled with the saliva from the wraith with a few of drops. Something vibrated in the chest of Omen,about Kingdom coming after the criminal they wanted to hunt since long ago.  
Shadow growled,he hated to be interrupted by these annoying people. His sharp and shadowy teeth claws arround the entrance as he starts to suck it,more blueish saliva drops as it is liquidfied.

Cypher felt the harsh scratches from the other, but could barely react to it. The pleasuring feeling blocked it off. The man couldn't hold back his moans anymore when the wraith’s tongue as it dug deeper into him with wriggling, twisting movements. He wasn't used to this kind of thing and was rather overwhelming for the Moroccan. His moans became louder and heavier. A complete mess.   
The informant felt the vibration of Omen’s chest and wanted to ask about it, but his moans were uncontrolled. He had already came once from simple pleasure. His bodily fluids leaked out of his member as it slightly twitched, but the other went on.  
Cypher could feel that his insides were filled with his slimy saliva and his hind were as well. He would say it was quite unpleasant since he thought it was unusual.   
His back arched once more at the feeling of his mouth sucking onto his entrance with more liquid pouring onto him.

Omen removed his tongue abruptly as he lets Cypher fall onto the floor. The vibrations from his chest became too intense at the point these started to annoy his body enough to stop,he just punched his chest and let out a loud growl. Atleast the vibrations stopped.

"Let's get into the fun already."

The harbinger quickly slides his pants to show his already erected member and spread both of the informant's legs,even breaking his pants just to spread them more. He doesn't feel comfy with that piece of cloth on his front,also wanting to see the other's reaction towards his member.

"You really did such a mess here.

I guess I should do this always to get you at this level. Pfft."

He saw the fluids laying in the man's body as his mouth releases a creepy chuckle. Shadow crawls to get at his size as he places his own member on Cypher's inside,it is very slippy that everything entered.

Cypher fell to the floor with a grunt and looked up to the other with a confused and watching eyes. He saw this time as a break from all that. He didn't think he could get used to that. He wondered what the vibrating he felt from the other was for. He only assumed it was a device planted onto the harbinger by Kingdom. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” 

He looked at his member with near widened eyes. It was bigger than he envisioned in his mind. He didn't think it would go in him without hurting him like hell. Cypher growled when the other was spreading his legs open wider at the cost of ripping apart his pants.   
No words came out of the Moroccan as the wraith’s member into him. It stretched his walls rather unnaturally. It did feel like hell. It burned and it hurt. His body never had something this big inside of him, yet the saliva already inside of him made it easier for the other to enter him. His tied hands reached for the other again, grabbing onto the edge of his hood and pulled him down towards him. 

“Is this your little torture, big boy?”

Omen felt his hood being pulled again like a few minutes ago,Cypher really enjoys it? He thinks he actually disliked it since his tongue was on the other's insides. There isn't too much time to change plans so he starts to move roughly than doing a slow motion.

"Yes,I plan to kill you with my monstrous thing. Would you like to be killed in this way?"

The harbinger starts to release a heavy breathing according to the speed he moves while looking at the informant. Then his head moves towards the other's neck and bites it with part of the mask on the skin. Seems like the bite mark traspassed the hard cloth.  
His head moves away from that spot as he really wanted to look how the man looks behind that mask,it somewhat looks annoying for the wraith as one of his hands tries to move slowly towards the other's face.

"Tomorrow we can do it roughly,I can't plan it while the walking trashcans are coming here."

The radiant’s tongue was something he loved, yet hated. He loved how it felt and moved inside of him, but he thought it was a sickening thing and he was disgusted at himself for it.   
The Moroccan released low and pained groans as the other moved in a rough manner. It was like he had no mercy for him. 

“I wouldn't mind~” 

Cypher purred. The man growled as the monster bit into his tender neck like an animal he was and his grip around Omen’s hood tightened. His sharp teeth barely pierced through his flesh because of the strong material of his mask.   
After receiving thrust after thrust, he could feel the pain slowly go away and revert more into pleasure. 

“Then you better finish before they come or else there will be no fucking tomorrow.” 

The Moroccan huffed as he arched his back with small moans at first from the overwhelming pleasure. Cypher noticed that hand of his inching towards his face and could only move a few inches away. 

“What are you-nngh!” 

The man was interrupted by his own moan and craned his neck back.

"I didn't knew you really enjoy pain,such a sick person you are."

Omen growled as he helds himself some moans that tried to come out from his creepy looking mouth,he instead releases some hums due to the pleasure he is feeling inside. Couldn't think too much since he is about to come.

"Why do you hide that bratty face of yours? I want to see how much you're enjoying this."

The harbinger's expression chabged to an angry one when the other tried to move away from his hand. He quickly grabbed part of his head mask and tried to pull it off,but hand only grabbed hair,making it hard to remove from his face.

"Fuck! I'm going to kill you if that mask doesn't disappear from my sight in 10 seconds!"

By kill the wraith meant killing the informant with pleasure at the point he faints. Omen wouldn't kill something that turns him on. The bandages from the other's hands started to break and goes towards the shadow's arms,wrapping them tightly.  
Both of his hands placed on the Moroccan's coat as he grabs it and lifts him up,waiting for the other to remove his mask. The thrusts became rough and faster each second.

“Everyone has their own pleasures~” 

He chuckled. Though, the man only enjoyed small amounts of pain, like that bite the wraith had given him. The Moroccan soon came way before Omen did and ended up with his own bodily fluids on his abdomen. 

“Maybe that's the reason!” 

He spat as his own hand started to reach for the wraith’s prying ones. He would hate to have the other see how he felt every second of this. It was not something he could control and was something he was not used to either. He had always been hiding his face under that mask. 

“I thought you couldn't kill me.” 

He growled, yet he knew he would still punish him in some way. He felt the bandages that held his hands together break free from him, gaining that freedom back.   
Cypher grunted as he was forced up and whispered a small curse as he felt his thrusts quicken. His hand reached for his mask that the wraith wanted off so badly. He quickly took it off and tossed it onto the floor beside them, hoping that the lens wouldn't break. The man looked away from Omen and bit his lip as he held back his moans that dared to come through since his mask was now off. Only quiet and muffled moans came from him.

Cypher's mask is finally removed. Omen looked at his face in detail as he comes closer to have a better look,couldn't guess his age but seemed pretty grown up and a bit young at the same time,might have a family. That would be one of the reasons he works like a criminal and has a fabulous workspace like this,he thinks.

"I need to hear how much you enjoy me. It looks like you do with those sounds,but I need to hear the reality from your voice!"

The harbinger shouts,he does a few thrusts more as he nows helds the informant like hugging tightly a big plush. Quickly pulling out his member from the entrance and coming outside with a loud groan,he doesn't want to dirt this clean-looking man.  
Some heavy breath come out from shadow's mouth,covering up with his mask as he stared at the other's face again without releasing him. The Moroccan surelly looked like a delicate person yet with an aggressive personality,he has some monster inside.

"They're close to come over. There is a way to revive these radiants and put them to fight and serve you.

Use the radianite from that portfolio and break it in half,let the liquid stay on their wounds. I'll distract them while you convince them. Ok?"

Cypher bit his lip until it bled and he didn't even realize it. He was trying too hard to mute those moans. The Moroccan released a few more moans, but this time he didn't hold back the noises he made. He watched the other pull his member out of him as he leaned back, panting. He appreciated that the other didn't release his load inside of him. Cypher looked at the wraith and frowned a little when he masked himself. 

“Okay, seems easy enough.”

The informant hummed as he looked over to the portfolio he had mentioned. Mish had last left it nearby. Wounds? Then he could only revive one: Mish. The others were nothing. No other bodies were intact anymore. They were bones or they were thrown in the dump elsewhere. He’s not going to bother to look for them. He only kept some of the bones to sell to people who would want them. People who collected remains, though they didn't know where they came from, who the person was. That was the good part. It was easy money.   
The Moroccan narrowed his eyes at the wraith, waiting for the other to release him from his ‘hug’. Then, an idea came up in his mind. A rather cruel one, at that. Maybe he could save that radianite and use it on Mish multiple times. He looked away from Omen and grinned in a sinister manner.

Omen looked at Cypher confused as the slits moved curiously. Then he unmasks himself for few seconds and lick the blood coming out from his lip,placing mask back.

"Remember,I want your ass for breakfast everysingle day."

The harbinger released the man from his arms as he stands up,lifting his pants and taking the other's knife since he didn't bring any weapons to fight against. Some steps from outside were heard,Kingdom workers already arrived and aimed at the door like they knew that someone comes out.  
Shadow quickly teleported outside and sees a lot of personnel standing there,luckily there was someone who is alone and teleported behind them to backstab and cover their mouth,taking the gun that seemed to be made during the radianite experiments. Waiting for the Moroccan to revive the 2 radiants,he would know when to start a slaughter.


End file.
